Timeline
This page records the history of the Stuffed Animal Show in the form of a timeline. Ancient History 1796 BC *Bobette Bear lives around this time. 500 BC *Bebeshaiyu and Titosha Bear live around this time. 429 BC *[TBA] live around this time. 145 BC *[TBA] live around this time. 1182 May 30th *Willoughby Wallaby is born. 1206 September 5th *Willoughby finds school grounds in Sydney and dubs it Wallaby's Reform School for Psychopaths. Not long after finding the school, Willoughby became headmaster and made it into a school of reforming psychopaths into proper people. 1418 November 4th *Willoughby retires from his duties at Wallaby's Reform School for Psychopaths, leaving the spot as headmaster of the school open. 7th *Ultron takes over as the headmaster of Wallaby's Reform School for Psychopaths. Unlike Willoughby though, Ultron didn't believe in reforming psychopaths into proper people and let their flaws run wild instead, turning them into much bigger psychopaths. 1451 July 6th *Hector Barbossa is born. 1453 July 21st *Jeff Fatt is born. 1460 June 30th *Murray Cook is born. 1463 May 8th *Anthony Field is born. June 9th *Jack Sparrow is born. 1472 January 16th *Greg Page is born. 1481 January 31st *Justin Timberlake is born. 1488 September 26th *Buddy Murphy is born. 1489 March 1st *Emma is born. June 23rd *Billie Kay is born. 1492 November 10th *Peyton Royce is born. 1494 October 17th *Tito Bear is born. 1507 August 28th *Bedtime Bear is born. 1515 December 11th *Antonio Bear is born. 1518 August 14th *Willoughby returns to Wallaby's Reform School for Psychopaths to make sure that the faculty keeps up the good work in making Wallaby's a good community for all students and staff. After checking current headmaster Ultron, math teacher Hawk Moth, history teacher Dorothy the Dinosaur, chief of security Derek and the guards of Wallaby's Reform School for Psychopaths, he visits the janitors Craig, Pintel and Ragetti. 1554 March 28th *Ivan Vasilyevich V is born. 1954 April 19th *Eli and Ezra Kelly are born. **'Note': Ezra is younger than Eli by four minutes. 1960 February 28th *Richard Ratcliffe is born. March 11th *Patricia Ratcliffe is born. 1976 April 15th *Richard and Patricia are married. 1983 September 22nd *Minerva is about to propose to Jermaine, however, Michelle hears word of this and brutally assaults her from behind before she could get the chance to do so and takes this opportunity to have Jermaine all to herself. *Jermaine and Michelle reunite at a bar. Looking for the intentions to make Jermaine her lover, she slips something into his drink that knocks him out unconscious. Later on, Michelle and Jermaine are undressed and in bed, indicating that she wants an offspring of her own. *Minerva is able to escape the bar despite injury, outside she meets Archibald who offers to take her back to her house. After accepting, Minerva begins to fall for Archibald. 25th *Michelle is disowned by her family for bedding Jermaine when they are not even married. 30th *Michelle and Jermaine are married. November 28th *Summer Rae is born. 30th *Archibald proposes to Minerva. December 5th *Archibald and Minerva are married. *Not long after, the two go on their honeymoon where they rent a hotel room and make love. 1984 January 19th *Drake Benson is born. February 26th *Rachel is born. March 15th *Tabitha is born. April 12th *Gertrude is born. 22nd *Dakota Bahlmann is born. May 17th *Renata Ratcliffe is born. June 3rd *Sophie is born. July 9th *Cassandra is born. September 19th *Eva Marie is born. 25th *Jeremiah Traintruck is born. 1988 October 19th *Michelle's parents visit Jermaine and Michelle's house. Michelle believes that she will be brought back into her family, this backfires as Michelle's family stick on the decision of keeping her disowned, still fresh off of the memories of when Michelle told them that she bedded Jermaine before marriage five years prior. Renata's parents Richard and Patricia also attend the meeting, leaving Renata under the custody of Richard's parents temporarily, at this event, Richard and Patricia are aware that Michelle bedded Jermaine five years ago before they were wed and after Jermaine and Dakota go to her room, Richard kills Michelle and the two leave. Afterwards, Jermaine and Dakota find Michelle dead on the floor. 1989 May 13th *Evan Kelly is born. 17th *Renata turns five-years-old. 18th *Richard Ratcliffe is killed by his wife, Patricia Ratcliffe in order to take full custody of Renata. September 21st *Emma Watkins is born. October 15th *Otis Traintruck is born. 1992 June 8th *Milo Watson is born. 1999 May 17th *Renata turns fifteen-years-old. 24th *Renata begins to attend high school. 2001 May 17th *Renata turns seventeen-years-old. August 6th *Renata returns to high school after a three-month break. *After leaving high school, Patricia returned in an attempt to take back full custody of her daughter but her younger brother Jermaine takes her to court in order to find out if she is guilty or not. At court, the judge realizes that Patricia cannot take full custody of Renata because of abusing her therefore meaning that she is not safe under Patricia's protection, as soon as Patricia believes that the case is not over, Jermaine brings up the death of Renata's father and his brother-in-law, Richard. The judge and the rest of the Los Angeles Police Department had been looking for the murderer of Richard for two years but were unable to find the culprit, Jermaine claims that he has found the culprit and that would be someone he trusted and one of the only people he trusted would be his wife. Patricia reveals that she murdered her husband and states that it was for her daughter's own good but Renata says that she is lying and never loved her, followed by her walking away crying. Patricia is arrested not long after Renata leaves the courtroom. 7th *Renata is over the fact that her mother, Patricia never loved or cared for her but states that she is still unable to get over her father's death and will never forgive her for killing him. *At high school, she puts her legs up on a desk by a chair during a test and Drake decides to get a closer look at the owl panties she is wearing as they are showing, as a result, Mrs. Caldwell sends both Renata and Drake to Principal Schneider's office. After revealing he has a crush on Renata and pulling off her skirt to give Principal Schneider a look at her panties leading to Principal Schneider ultimately suspending Drake for a month. Renata then leaves Principal Schneider's office after he says she can in order to get her skirt back on and walks around high school in her panties making a bunch of students laugh which makes her decide to get changed in a locker, she forgets midway due to being depressed but eventually gets her skirt back on and heads off to history class. *After she leaves high school once history class is done, she returns home to Jermaine's house and tells her maternal uncle about the crazy day she had, to top it off, it was the day before the big basketball game as well. Jermaine gives her good advice to put on a new pair of panties in order to not get embarrassed the next time, she takes his advice and changes the pair of panties not long after. 8th *It is the big basketball game at the high school Renata attends. She takes part as a cheerleader in order to cheer on the school's team along with the other members of the cheerleading squad who are Rachel, Tabitha, Gertrude, Sophie and Cassandra. During stunts, her panties show but so do the other cheerleaders as well, so it doesn't bother her too much. When the basketball team wins, she and the rest of the squad celebrate with them. 10th *Renata graduates from her high school as valedictorian. Immediately after graduation, Renata is accepted into a college called Loyola Marymount University. 20th *Two weeks after graduating high school, Renata begins attending Loyola Marymount University. November 28th *Dewey Traintruck is born. 2004 February 20th *Renata graduates from Loyola Marymount University and as she did during her high school graduation, she does so as valedictorian. Afterwards, she begins to look for promising jobs to start her career. 21st *Renata finds a job that is just for her when she looks at a Stuffedgomery Station for News Reporters card, which is lucky for her as Stuffedgomery and Los Angeles are in the same state: California. Ultimately, she decides to take the offer on said job. 22nd *Renata leaves Los Angeles to go off to Stuffedgomery in order to get the job at the Stuffedgomery Station for News Reporters. *After arriving in Stuffedgomery, Renata rents a hotel for the night due to being tired after a ten-hour trip. 23rd *Renata finds where the Stuffedgomery Station for News Reporters and sees the boss Edgar interviewing possible news reporters who he believes are not good enough for the job. However, despite being shy during her interview, Renata impresses Edgar as she has experience in news reporting and can make him billions of dollars and due to that fact, Renata is immediately hired on the spot and has been working at the Stuffedgomery Station for News Reporters ever since. 2018 April 8th *Renata tells her boss, Edgar about her past. Once she finishes telling him her backstory, she falls over on the chair trying to get to her next scoop, revealing that she is wearing owl panties, Edgar then takes a picture of said panties with his cellphone and now understands why Drake was staring at them, Renata gets upset at her boss, feeling embarrassed but still heads off to her next scoop. Category:Browse